


По уши

by grobbitt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grobbitt/pseuds/grobbitt
Summary: Клубничный нурофен, какие-то мерзкие таблетки, один-единственный апельсин, тетради Конохи по биологии и закат косыми лучами по стенам.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 15





	По уши

Бокуто заболевает.

Эта новость застаёт его врасплох ранним утром среды, сидящим на кухонном полу в окружении осколков разбитого стакана. Котаро отупело смотрит то на свои руки, то на кусочки стакана, разбросанные по паркету, то на лужу молока под его правой штаниной, и пытается сложить два плюс два плюс два у себя в голове. Помогает ему с этой нелегкой математической задачей мама, заглянувшая на кухню на грохот, полностью одетая и с чемоданом в руке:

— Ты заболел? — Бокуто подсознательно надеется, что она (хотя бы она) не сомневается в его психической уравновешенности, и вопрос про насморк или типа того. Вопрос, кстати, выходит риторическим, потому что ее сын сейчас — последний обитатель этой квартиры, кто способен воспроизвести осознанную человеческую речь. Котаро поднимает голову на звук и трижды моргает, а затем, оглушительно чихнув, валится на кухонный пол звёздочкой. — Ты заболел.

Мама как будто не с ним вообще разговаривает. С изяществом лесной нимфы она проскальзывает на кухню, каким-то чудом избегая осколков, и в своих капроновых колготках и без тапок успешно минует все опасные участки, оказываясь рядом с сыном. Бокуто таращится в потолок своими большущими глазищами, и зрачок у него неприятно крохотный, почти точка. А лоб горячий-горячий, хоть яичницу на завтрак жарь. И шея у него тоже горяченная.

— Иди-ка в кровать, — мама хмурится и ускользает из его поля зрения, на этот раз в ванную за аптечкой. — Котаро, иди в постель!

— Мам, да все норм-кха-кха-льно… — Бокуто давится слюной и першащей в горле болью, мокро закашливаясь. У корня языка собирается комок слизи, который приходится проглотить.

— Не мамкай там! Дуй под одеяло уже, — красноречиво хлопает шкафчиком мать и чуть тише добавляет. — Нормально у него, ага.

Бокуто ее прекрасно слышит.

— Родительница! — Котаро пробует ещё раз. Голос срывается на сипение лайки с подрезанными связками. Звучит, во-первых, безнадежно, а во-вторых, абсолютно ужасно.

— Будешь обзываться — вместо нурофена получишь по шее, — предупреждает она, появляясь в дверном проёме. — Ты почему до сих пор здесь?

Бокуто лень подниматься на ноги (на самом деле, у него попросту нет на это сил), а раз уж его записали в больные, даже не померив температуру, то ему хочется немножко побыть вредным и противным подростком. Поэтому до своей комнаты он гордо ползет на четвереньках, не оборачиваясь на мамин скептический взгляд — ему точно восемнадцать, а не восемь? — точно так же, как крутые парни не оборачиваются на взрывы.

Бокуто, несомненно, крутой парень, и, хотя за его спиной ничего не взрывается, он все равно чувствует себя героем, когда наконец взбирается на кровать и валится поверх заправленного одеяла, раскидывая ноги. Руки наоборот прижимает поближе к телу — по плечам пробегает стройная дорожка знобящих мурашек.

— Мам, я здоров, — сипит он, пробуя ещё раз. — Просто вчера на тренировке голос сорвал, честно.

Мама пихает ему градусник в подмышку и присаживается на краешек кровати. Ее сочувствующий взгляд никак не помогает ему поддерживать образ здорового и полного сил студента.

— Чего ты так туда рвешься? — она гладит его по голове, убирая лохматую челку с глаз, нежно прикасается к его лбу губами и добавляет, как бы про себя. — Горячий, как чайник.

— Да там контрольные, все такое, — обмякает в ее руках Котаро. В остатках его голоса проскальзывает разочарование и капелька тоски. — По биологии зачёт, а я без конспектов, ты же знаешь, не вытяну. Не хотел пропускать.

Мама кивает, мол, ясно все с тобой, отличник, отпускает его голову и снова тянется к кучке лекарств, сваленных теперь на рабочий стол Бокуто. Что-то выискивает в мятых рецептах, скорее всего, дозировку детского нурофена для восемнадцатилетнего кабанчика, перебирает блистеры с таблетками. Парочка из них летит на пол — вышел срок годности — понимает Бокуто.

Градусник противно пищит Котаро в ухо слишком рано. Мама хмурит брови, разглядывая цифры на табло:

— Тридцать восемь и девять, — она поворачивает градусник к Бокуто, тыкая пальцем в температуру. — Так дело не пойдёт.

— Милая, ты скоро? — в коридоре появляется отец. Они уже десять минут как должны ехать в командировку. Бокуто уже десять минут как должен надевать школьную форму.

Мама пихает Бокуто шприц с лекарством в рот, клубничная жижа расползается по нёбу и языку. Он катает лекарство несколько секунд между щеками, прежде чем проглотить, потому что нурофен вкусный, а Бокуто не хватает глюкозы для выработки эндорфинов.

— Котаро заболел! — кричит она в сторону двери. — Сейчас иду.

Отец просовывает голову в комнату, удивлённо приподняв брови. И его удивление можно было понять. Последний раз Бокуто болел, когда ему было двенадцать, и то из-за того, что переел абрикосов и у него началась аллергия. Сила его иммунитета была прямо пропорциональна силе физической, тем более, он занимался спортом и никогда не выходил на мороз с мокрой головой.

— Я позвоню сенсею, — мама встаёт с кровати, выходя из комнаты, уже около двери добавляя. — Не переживай за оценки, я же знаю, ты у меня умный мальчик. Что-нибудь придумаешь.

— Попрошу у Конохи конспекты, — уже из-под одеяла откликается Бокуто. — Хорошей дороги!

— Отдыхай. Мы позвоним, как приземлимся, — машет ему на прощание отец, закрывая дверь в комнату.

Секунд через десять хлопает входная. Бокуто плотнее заворачивается в рулет из одеяла и решает для себя, что он, вообще-то, славно поработал в последний месяц, и поэтому вполне заслужил небольшой отдых. И с кристально чистой совестью засыпает.

Зачет по биологии, на самом деле, не такой уж и страшный. И конспекты действительно можно попросить у Конохи.

  
  


***

  
  


— Акааши! — в кабинет второго класса быстрым шагом входит Коноха, на ходу кивая знакомым лицам. Он очень (даже слишком) целенаправленно топает в сторону Кейджи, провожаемый несколькими изумленными взглядами. — Доброе утро.

Акааши кивает, мол, и вам того же, семпай, но по взгляду понятно, что вот такой вот приход Акинори его, хоть и не сильно, но удивляет. Когда Бокуто заваливается в кабинет второгодок со своими фирменными воплями, на него почти не реагируют, потому что ну серьезно, он здесь бывает почти каждый день. Но Акинори, один, так еще и с таким лицом… Страшно подумать, что могло случиться.

— Что с Бокуто?

А что-то определенно случается. Акааши застывает с занесенным над тетрадью по истории карандашом и удивленно смотрит на Коноху:

— А что с Бокуто-саном?

— Я не знаю, вот у тебя и решил спросить, — чешет затылок Коноха. — Его нет в школе.

Акааши пожимает плечами. Акааши отводит взгляд. Акааши думает, что если он сидит у окна и отворачивается, его лицо никому не видно.

Коноха видит отражение и, естественно, видит, как Акааши нервно закусывает губу и на секунду сводит брови. “Два сапога пара, ей богу,” — про себя ухмыляется Акинори, припоминая, как отстойно шифрует свою влюбленность Котаро и как потрясающе Кейджи этого в упор не замечает .

— Позвоните ему, — поворачивается обратно уже абсолютно спокойный Кейджи. — У вас же есть его номер.

“И оба левые,” — дополняет он, чуть не закатив глаза.

— Он не берет трубку, — терпеливо объясняет Коноха и даже не врет на этот счет.

— Вы думаете, что если ему позвоню я, он ответит? — Акааши строит такую скептическую мину, что хочется удавиться.

Конечно ответит, если еще первым не написал, хочет сказать Коноха, но сдерживается, и только пожимает плечиками, мол, ну а почему нет. Может сработать.

_ Попробовать все равно стоит. _

Сработает сто процентов. Тут надо не пробовать, а сделать уже.

Акааши кивает, соглашаясь, и все таки достает телефон из кармана. На дисплее одно новое сообщение от абонента, кто бы сомневался, Бокуто-сан. “А я говорил!” — внутренне ликует Акинори, заглядывая через плечо Акааши к тому в экран. То, что он ничего не говорил, а его мимолетные ужимки расцениваются скорее как нервный тик, чем как что-то осознанное и имеющее смысл, Коноха игнорирует.

— Бокуто-сан заболел, — читает ему вслух Кейджи, хотя Акинори и так все прекрасно видит. — Просит вас скинуть ему конспекты по биологии.

— И принести апельсинов, — заканчивает Коноха.

— И принести апельсинов, — и такая обреченность сквозит в его голосе, что аж сердце сжимается.

Акааши влюбился в Бокуто примерно очень давно, столько не живут, сколько он эту влюбленность в себе бережно хранит и никому ни за какие шиши не показывает. Личное есть личное, поэтому Кейджи предпочитает в гордом одиночестве давиться безысходностью своего положения и кусать губы по ночам, прокручивая тысячу и один эпизод с тренировок и матчей, когда Бокуто-сан прямо вот здесь, под боком, живой и горячий, что аж до зуда в кончиках пальцев хочется потрогать.

И, вообще-то, Акааши слабый, поэтому каждый раз своим сиюминутным желаниям проигрывает. И трогает.

Старается скрыть это за повседневностью, за обычной дружеской заботой, когда поправляет семпаю криво завязанный узел на галстуке или торчащий воротник рубашки: “Сегодня проверка внешнего вида, Бокуто-сан, вам сделают замечание и отстранят от клубной деятельности,” — говорит он как-то, натыкаясь на вопросительный взгляд Котаро. Тупее оправдание трудно придумать, Кейджи грызет себя потом еще неделю, потому что все слишком очевидно, но никто ему так ничего не говорит, и даже косых взглядов в свою сторону Кейджи не замечает.

Акааши с разрушительным усердием вспоминает Бокуто на ощупь. Какой он, когда Кейджи поправляет пряди его волос, торчащие в разные стороны после тренировок. Когда застегивает ему куртку на ветру, разглаживает складки на пиджаке, стирает крошки с лица, забирает что-то из рук, прощается, здоровается… Продолжать можно до бесконечности.

Акааши падает лбом в парту, до боли сцепляя зубы. Сердце предательски щемит в грудной клетке, легкие изнутри царапают бабочки. Это почти физически больно, у Кейджи не хватает места внутри, чтоб всего Котаро по кусочкам уместить. Он не подходит ни под одну категорию, никак не поддается упорядочиванию, только рушит всю систему в голове, с грохотом врываясь в архивы памяти и переворачивая абсолютно все этим своим “Акааши!” по поводу и без.

И от этого жить ни разу не легче.

Коноха вылавливает его на большом перерыве, когда Кейджи стоит на западной лестнице между третьим и четвертым этажом. Акинори впихивает ему в руку, не занятую едой, какую-то тетрадь, и убегает вниз по лестнице, на ходу оборачиваясь и что-то выкрикивая про передать привет. Акааши секунд пятнадцать еще стоит в ступоре, переводя взгляд с тетради на уже пустые ступени. А потом до него доходит.

Коноху Акинори очень хочется догнать и вмазать ему хорошенько, а потом просто запихать ему его же тетрадь по биологии поглубже в глотку, предварительно свернув в трубочку. Но Коноха Акинори либо очень умный и предусмотрительный, либо очень везучий и родился в рубашке с кроличьей лапкой и клевером, поэтому вариантов у Акааши не остается.

Весь час, что длится большой перерыв, Акааши тратит, чтобы написать сообщение для Бокуто. Он сверлит взглядом мигающий курсор даже пока ест, совсем не чувствуя вкуса еды.

**Вы:**

_ Если вы не против, я зайду к вам сегодня после тренировки. _

Ответ приходит спустя две минуты, как начинается урок.

**Бокуто-сан:**

_ захвати апельсинчик ;) _

Акааши хочет разбить себе лицо о парту.

  
  


***

  
  


Тренировка проходит мимо Акааши. Он рассеянный, постоянно упускает мяч из виду, несколько раз даже промахивается. И это не просто неудачный пас, Акааши как будто мяча вообще не касается. Команда старается переглядываться у него за спиной, чтобы сам Кейджи не заметил, но Акааши затылком чувствует их волнение. Ему совестно, что он заставляет их нервничать, да только поделать ничего с собой не может. Коноха делает попытку поймать его взгляд на заминке, а Кейджи трусливо сбегает, пряча лицо в коленях пока делает растяжку. Впервые в жизни Акааши практически молится, чтобы тренировка закончилась как можно быстрее.

Коноха полосует ему спину взглядами и в раздевалке, вяло переговариваясь с кем-то из первогодок. Акааши даже имени его вспомнить не может, сердце стучит как будто в голове, ему закладывает уши, а самым громким звуком становится своё же дыхание.

До дома он не то что бежит, летит с такой скоростью, что встречный ветер режет глаза.

В квартире никого не оказывается. Кейджи бросает слезящийся взгляд на часы — еще только семь вечера — мама должна прийти через пятнадцать минут. Кейджи сползает по стенке прямо в коридоре, прячет лицо в коленях. Сердце колется в груди, глубоко-глубоко, под слоями одежды, мяса и костей, он машинально тянет руку, цепляясь за футболку пальцами. Хочется расчесать, как ссадину на коленке, содрать кровавую корочку, чтобы быстрее зажило. Но Акааши понимает — не поможет.

Акааши останавливается. Акааши смотрит на отражение закатного солнца в стеклянных панелях многоэтажек. Сумка на плече неожиданно тяжёлая, впивается в кожу до боли. Акааши на грани того, чтобы развернуться и трусливо сбежать, не вспоминая никогда в жизни, что перед выходом положил в сумку последний апельсин.

Карман ветровки вибрирует от входящего звонка. Кейджи знает, кто это, тут даже думать не надо, и именно поэтому не хочет брать трубку. Но вариантов у него не сказать что очень много.

— Акааши! — голос у Бокуто отвратительно больной и совсем на него не похожий. Акааши хмурится, больше себе конечно, Котаро же его не видит. — Ты придешь?

У него столько чистейшей надежды в больном, измученном голосе, что отказать ему сейчас сродни тому, чтобы ударить с ноги лежачего и слепого — такая же абсолютная подлость.

— Да, Бокуто-сан, приду, — Акааши собственноручно отрезает себе все пути к отступлению. — Напомните квартиру.

За спиной у Кейджи полыхает всеми оттенками розового небо, растекаясь между небоскребами растаявшим мороженым со вкусом приторной жвачки. Акааши вспоминает зачем-то, что Котаро больше нравится обычный пломбир. Тяжелая дверь парадной со стуком захлопывается, разрушая очередной мост, по которому можно было бы сбежать. Кейджи сверлит взглядом красный кружок кнопки вызова лифта, мысленно считая секунды. На сорок восьмой двери разъезжаются, приходится поневоле встретиться взглядом с самим собой. И признать наконец, что выбраться из этого болота он уже не в силах.

— Акааши! — Котаро повторяется.

— Бокуто-сан, — кивает Кейджи, и ох, кто бы знал, сколько сил он тратит ежедневно, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, хотя в пору было бы верещать и биться в конвульсиях.

Котаро стоит в прихожей, завернутый в одеяло по самые ноздри, так что торчат только глаза и растрепанная после сна челка. У него красные пятна проступают мазками на щеках, на лбу блестит мелкими капельками испарина. Акааши наблюдает за ним исподтишка, пока развязывает шнурки. Он успевает улыбнуться себе под нос постельному белью Котаро — пододеяльник в задорные кругляшки с кое-где нарисованными рожицами. Бокуто отслеживает его взгляд и тут же разгорается теплой-теплой улыбкой.

— Это мы с Куроо постарались! — хвастливо сипит Котаро и задирает нос в потолок, поворачиваясь на пятках вокруг своей оси. Одеяло волочится за ним по полу, повторяя незамысловатую траекторию движения. — Когда он у меня на ночевку оставался. Тетсу тогда притащил откуда-то маркер акриловый, ставлю на то, что у Кенмы из пенала спер, и предложил разрисовать. По-моему, здорово получилось. Тебе нравится?

  
— Просто потрясающе, Бокуто-сан, — кивает Акааши, пытаясь сдержать дурацкую улыбку, и прокладывает свой путь дальше, максимально избегая соприкосновений с твердыми и горячими поверхностями.

  
  


***

— Я влюбился, — посреди раунда в мортал комбат говорит Бокуто, и, о боже, кто его вообще за язык тянул. Если это его хитрый прием, чтобы обыграть Акааши, то он работает на ура.

Джойстик выпадает из рук Кейджи, с тихим стуком ударяясь о ковер. Саб-Зиро на экране получает феерические оплеухи от Китаны, полоска его жизни уменьшается по крайней мере вдвое, и, вот так чудо, Акааши чувствует себя точно так же.

— Вы чего сделали? — Акааши теряет связь с реальностью, но опасается потерять еще и равновесие, самообладание и сознание в придачу.

— Я влюбился, — повторяет Бокуто самым будничным на свете тоном, а у Акааши сердце обрывается. Ему кажется, что он слышит, как оно со звоном валится из груди на пол, рассыпаясь на крохотные кристаллики осколков.

Ну надо же. Всего два слова, а такое зрелищное фаталити.

Бокуто отрывает взгляд от экрана телевизора, где в нелепых позах замирают персонажи, пойманные в воздухе прожатой паузой. Акааши не чувствует своего лица, перестает контролировать эмоции, которые на нем отражаются. А эмоций из самых глубин у него поднимается много — все, что он так тщательно закапывал внутри, чтоб никто не дай бог не увидел, теперь выползало наружу, принимая при этом самые устрашающие формы. Огромный ком, спутанный, завязанный морскими узлами, всплывает из самого нутра, и с каждой секундой становится все больше, будто растет на дрожжах, поднимаясь вверх и расталкивая по пути внутренности.

Сначала он сминает собой диафрагму и легкие, оставляя Акааши без воздуха. Кейджи тянет пальцы к ребрам, в немом ужасе открывая рот, подобно рыбе на песке, но ни единого звука ему не удается проронить. Пальцы впиваются в ткань футболки так, что белеют костяшки. Акааши сидит по турецки, и вторая рука судорожно впивается в его колено.

— Акааши? — Бокуто рывком садится нормально. Кажется, быть зрителем этой импровизации ему не улыбается. — Ты чего?

А Акааши ничего, просто переживает состояние, похожее на клиническую смерть. Ком ползет дальше вверх, прижимая сердце к ребрам изнутри, и Кейджи по ушам ударяет бешеный пульс. Кажется, что вся кровь в организме прилила сейчас к его голове — щеки горят, как на морозе, барабанные перепонки вот-вот разорвет от внутреннего давления, а кровь хлынет из всех доступных отверстий.

Кейджи не слышит, говорит ли Бокуто еще что-то, все его внимание сосредотачивается на попытках вернуть воздух в легкие. Он низко опускает голову, чтобы спрятать лицо, и на оголенную кожу лодыжки падает несколько теплых капель. Акааши делает рваный вдох, хрипящий, ужасно болезненный. Воздух царапает гортань и трахею, расправляя легкие в нормальное состояние. Запоздало, когда кислород наконец поступает в мозг, он понимает, что по щекам текут крупные злые слезы.

Следом он чувствует тепло.

Бокуто большой, поэтому уместить маленького Акааши в объятие для него не проблема. Он накидывает одеяло Кейджи на голову — нарисованные рожицы на пододеяльнике теперь улыбаются ему в щеки — и заворачивает свободные углы ткани вокруг. Не проходит и минуты, как Акааши, замотанного по самую макушку, поднимают на руки и перекладывают с пола на кровать.

Одеяло закрывает Кейджи лицо, и это очень даже удобно, потому что помогает сбежать от пытливого взгляда и, несомненно, серьезного разговора. Акааши все еще не готов слышать правду, тем более он не готов ее самостоятельно произносить.

Его все еще крупно трясет, слезы продолжают катиться из глаз, впитываясь в пододеяльник, но Бокуто сидит рядом с ним, уперевшись руками в матрас по обе стороны от импровизированного убежища, и, если не обращать внимания на всякие мелочи типа тахикардии, положение не такое уж и бедственное. Над ним хотя бы не посмеялись?

Бокуто слишком громко молчит откуда-то сверху, и под его взглядом, даже при учете того, что он не видит лица, Акааши хочется провалится сквозь землю. Кейджи на пробу приоткрывает крохотную щелку в одеяле, стараясь как можно меньше шевелиться, чтобы не привлекать внимания, но Котаро оказывается хитрее. Он молниеносно просовывает руку вглубь одеяла, безошибочно угадывая, где лежат запястья Акааши, и тянет их на себя, одной рукой прижимая к своей груди.

Акааши страшно пугается, дергается, но Бокуто не делает попыток добраться до его лица. Он вообще больше не пытается шевелиться, что удивляет Акааши настолько, что он мотает головой, самостоятельно скидывая одеяло с лица.

Котаро на него не смотрит, и Кейджи, честное слово, благодарен. Бокуто сидит с закрытыми глазами, отвернув лицо к окну, так что Акааши впивается взглядом в его профиль, и все, что он делает — размеренно и глубоко дышит, при этом едва шевеля губами. Акааши переводит взгляд на свои запястья и его снова бросает в краску, теперь уже настоящим смущением. Бокуто считает его пульс.

Котаро красив, как смертный грех, персиково-рыжие лучи закатного солнца ложатся на открытый широкий лоб и скулы, золотят светлые пряди волос. Синеватые сумеречные тени прячутся в изгибах сильной шеи, оттеняют узловатые суставы на пальцах, прилипают совсем тонкими полосками на предплечья и под челюсть. Акааши любуется на угловатый профиль лица, точеный, с правильными формами, и потихоньку расслабляется, сам того не замечая. Горький ком эмоций рассасывается, остается только привкус на корне языка и немного истеричные всхлипы.

Они лежат так минут пятнадцать, но по ощущениям проходят сутки и еще немножко, когда Котаро ослабляет хватку и поворачивается к Акааши лицом. Кейджи подтягивает к себе руки, нервно потирая запястья и снова отводит взгляд. Бокуто, непривычно тихий и очень взрослый, тянет к его щеке ладонь, невесомо проводя кончиками пальцев по все еще влажной от слез коже.

— Если ты не хочешь говорить, — начинает он полушепотом, наклоняясь над Акааши, снова пряча его в незамысловатую ловушку своих рук. — То ты не обязан. Это подождет, правда. Если тебе некомфортно, то…

Акааши хватается за его предплечья пальцами, и Котаро тут же замолкает, перехватывая чужой взгляд. Кейджи под ним — потрясающий на столько же, на сколько беззащитный и уязвимый. У него влажно блестят глаза, а мелкие волны волос сбились и спутались, несколько прядей прилипли ко лбу, извернувшись забавными загогулинами. Закат цепляется последними отблесками за стены, задевая и Акааши, который казался бы совсем не настоящим, если бы Бокуто не чувствовал так явно его теплые пальцы на своей коже.

Кейджи смотрит на него долго, также долго молчит, пока в глазах у него плескаются остатки мутной тревоги, но Котаро готов ждать сколько потребуется, чтобы Акааши снова с ним заговорил. Кейджи поджимает губы и на несколько секунд закрывает глаза, собирая волю в кулак. Когда он открывает рот, голос звучит как обычно, за исключением легкой дрожи в начале каждого слова:

— Мне нужно хотя бы пять минут, чтобы успокоится, Бокуто-сан, — и ладонью упирается куда-то Котаро в ключицу.

Бокуто кивает, убирает руки, немного неловко складывая их у себя на коленях. Он терпеливо ждет, лишь настороженно вслушивается в тихие шаги по квартире — боится, что Акааши уйдет. Но Кейджи снова возникает на пороге его комнаты, потрепанный немножко, все еще шмыгающий носом, но катастрофически домашний, а еще, с очищенным апельсином в руке.

— Будете? — он подходит почти вплотную к кровати, останавливаясь ровно над Котаро, и доверчиво протягивает отломанную дольку.

Бокуто перехватывает ее пальцами, хотя первым порывом становится съесть апельсин прямо из рук Кейджи. Они так и съедают обе половинки, игнорируя висящее между ними напряжение, никто не смеет нарушить неловкой тишины.

— Спасибо, — не выдерживает Котаро, но делу это сильно не помогает.

Акааши кивает, избегая смотреть Бокуто в лицо; он разглядывает свои пальцы, покрытые сладким соком, и делает жест руками, мол, пойду помою, липнет же. Котаро считает про себя до десяти, но уже на трех срывается.

Он хватает Кейджи за предплечья, ближе к локтю, нежная кожа отвлекает его всего на какие-то полсекунды, и тащит Акааши за собой, в полет. Летят недолго — всего лишь до матраса, но за эти мгновения, пока Кейджи не успевает еще найти себя в пространстве, Котаро переворачивает игру, меняя их местами. В итоге, Акааши оказывается прижат к постели, но на этот раз ловушка оказывается действительно рабочей — Акааши не выбраться.

Да и хочется ли?

У Бокуто горячие, мягкие губы, а на вкус они — апельсиновые, только немного горчат. Акааши вырывает свои руки из цепкого захвата и наконец вплетается пальцами в мягкие пряди на чужом затылке. Котаро едва слышно охает в поцелуй, тут же находя место внезапно освободившимся рукам, а именно, укладывая свои ладони Акааши на бока, поверх футболки. Бокуто, оказывается, жадный, но сейчас — откровенно дорвавшийся до поцелуев, чуть ли не кусается от нетерпения, но тут же зализывает болячку, извиняясь, если вдруг сделал больно. Он подцепляет нижнюю губу Акааши зубами, мягко, почти любовно оттягивает напоследок, и слыша разочарованный ох довольно щурится, рассматривая Кейджи из-под прикрытых ресниц.

На долго его не хватает — во-первых, Акааши слишком хорош, чтобы его не целовать, когда есть возможность, во-вторых, затекает поясница, потому что лежат они поперек кровати, а колени в обратную сторону он выгибать еще не научился. Кейджи, которого все устраивает, не сразу понимает, куда его пытаются оттащить, но когда до него доходит — все же пытается помочь, хоть и немного ошалело двигая конечностями.

Котаро снова заваливается сверху, но уже куда аккуратней, а поцелуй выходит глубже и осмысленней. Бокуто больше не жадничает, но все же продолжает кусаться. Акааши в долгу не остается — выбирает удачный момент и, оторвавшись от губ, переключает внимание на шею. Котаро громко выдыхает и машинально сжимает бедра, на которых успел пристроить свои руки, и Акааши в восторге. Он мягко прикусывает кожу, языком чувствуя, как под ней бьется бешеный пульс в артерии, Котаро реагирует незамедлительно — издает восхитительный хриплый стон и припадает губами к чувствительной мочке уха, видимо, в отместку.

Кейджи не против ни разу.

Они отлипают друг от друга не скоро. За это время успевает скрыться солнце, и на город опускаются мутные сумерки. Бокуто переворачивается на спину, и Кейджи слепо следует за ним, укладывая голову тому на грудь. В грудной клетке у Котаро бьется сердце — тук-тук, тук-тук — и кажется, Акааши готов этот стук вечно слушать. Бокуто проводит пальцем по чужим зацелованным, припухшим губам, довольный своей работой донельзя. Кейджи отзывается безмолвно, поднимает голову, и они снова встречаются взглядами. Котаро улыбается:

— В тебя я влюбился, — пальцами зарывается в мягкие черные волосы, наблюдая, как Кейджи тут же подставляется под ласку. — По уши.


End file.
